


The Best Game

by ashthefab



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthefab/pseuds/ashthefab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John gets involved in a way Sherlock never imagined, and suddenly it's not a game anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Game

“Evening.”  
_John. What’s John doing here, why’s he wearing a parka, it’s boiling - oh. Oh._  
“This is quite a turnup, isn’t it, Sherlock?”  
_It had all been a game. It was all supposed to be a simple, easy game. No one was supposed to die… Certainly not John._  
“Bet you never saw this coming.”  
_He’s got a bomb. He’s rigged, there’s a sniper on him. They must be in the rafters.  But where's Moriarty, sick bastard?  I know He wouldn’t want to miss all this._  
“What would you like me to make him say next?”  
_Stop. Where’s Moriarty, I need to make Him stop this somehow. Where is He, where is He, Where Is HE?_  
“Gottle o’ geer, gottle o’ geer, gottle o’ geer.”  
“Stop it.”  
“Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him.”  
_WHERE IS MORIARTY? He’s a coward, He's an absolute coward._  
“I can stop John Watson too.”  
_The sniper is gone. Where is it?  Why_ _has he stopped focusing on John?_  
“Give John the Bruce-Partington Plans, Sherlock.”  
_He will kill John if I don’t obey him. Oh my god, He'll kill John._  
“The plans, Sherlock. Now.”  
“Here, take them. Not much you could do anyway, the government will be on you and your men like bloodhounds.”  
“Thank you.”  
_Where is John going? That’s right, Moriarty still needs the plans from him. No, no, he’s back now, he doesn’t have the vest on anymore- he still has the plans. John is still holding the plans.  He's smiling.  Anyone that had gone through a traumatic experience such as what just transpired would not be smiling, which only leaves two options-_  
“That was fun, then, wasn’t it?”  
“John? I don’t understand, what are you-?”  
“Two words, Sherlock. Fooled. You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned on making this a chaptered fic, but I lack the inspiration. As a result, this is a standalone. I do love angsty Johnlock.


End file.
